Wendy Marvell
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Wendy was born 400 years ago and was selected as of the one of 5 orphaned children to be taught Dragon Slayers's magic as part of a plan made by Zeref Dragneel, Anna Heartfillia and the five Dragons. Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Skiadrum and Weisslogia to help one day defeat Acnologia. She was then taken under the care of Grandeeney who raised as her daughter. during her tenure as Grandeeney's child, she became affiliated with the four other Dragon Slayer children, and met with them several times a year when their foster parents got together for meetings, wherein she would frequently beg Natsu and Gajeel to stop fighting. Wendy, at some point after, was used as a vessel for Grandeeney to travel to X777 using the Eclipse Gate along with the Dragon Slayers and Anna. However sadly she was separated from the children and lost most of memories in the process. After warding around for sometime trying to look for her mother. Wendy then encountered Mystogan, Jellal Fernades's Edolas counterpart who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima," and, shortly afterwards, he deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a nearby guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until she was chosen by her guild to aid the Allied Forces in their mission against the Oración Seis. At some point in her childhood an Exceeds's Egg fell from the sky near by the guild. Once the guild hatched a white Cat like being came from it. Wendy soon befriend her and gave her the name Carla. Around seven years later Cait Shelter along Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale formed an alliance to take down the Dark Guild Oración Seis. Wendy and Carla were picked by their Guild Master for the alliance. She sent to the alliance meeting of the Fairy Tail Guild, the Lamia Scale Guild and the Blue Pegasus Guild along with the Exceed Carla; much to the shock of all the delegates, she is only a child. She quickly explains to everyone although she not got great combat skills. She excels in support and healing Magic. After the meeting they quickly locate the Oración Seis after the Magic Bomber Christiana (Blue Pegasus Airship) is destroyed they engage them in battle only to be quickly beaten by the Dark Guild and Wendy along with Happy are captured by Brain/Zero. They are taken to current base of operations Brain reveals Wendy's unique healing abilities to his comrades and has Racer bring a large coffin to their location. Brain states that he plans to use Wendy's healing abilities to revive whoever is inside the coffin. However refuses to heal whoever is in the coffin. However once is revealed that person is Jellal Fernades who Wendy mistakes for Mystogan she agrees to heal him though is a bit conflicted at first due hearing about his crimes. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' Wendy was hiding behind the bar with her friends Carla, Lucy Heartfillia and Happy while the guild was having it's usual brawls. During the attack on the summit Magnolia was invaded by Coalition and Wendy along with rest her guild helped evacuate civilians to Crocus were they met up with rest of Guilds to begin preparations for the war. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' R'elationships' Alliance 4th Division 'Carla' Byakuya Kuchiki Like all Fairy Tail members see the rest of the Alliance, Wendy sees Byakuya as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. As he is her commander, she follows his orders and is respectful towards him, as such she is loyal to him as shown when she stopped Nirgge Parduoc from pursuing him, while he was going up Hakobe mountain to confront Barragan Louisenbarn, for attacking the Jupiter Squad (which included her two guild members Bisca and Alzack Connell). This is loyalty is shown again, after she defeated Nirgge she headed towards the summit to help him, as well as showed concern for him, when he was attacked by the Second Kazekage, Shamon, she yelled out of worried. In turn Byakuya sees Wendy, as a valued soldier and a loyal comrade. He has shown to be impress with her determination as such, when Carla attempted to get her out of the war, she decided to fight with her friends, which surprised him. He also wished her luck facing facing Nirgge and her was grateful for her assistance, showing how much trust he has in her. After the Battle of Mt Hakobe she was visited by him and when he mentioned that if he had a child with his wife Hisanna that he would've wanted one just like her. He also mentions that she has a lot confidence and spirit than some Soul Reapers lack. Cana Alberona Usopp [[Bisca Connell|'Bisca Connell']] Alzack Connell Medical Division Shizune Wendy and Shizune share a sisterly relationship, with Shizune playing the older sister role. Shizune admitted that the main she was looking out for is because she was angry that someone her age was fighting on the front lines. Wendy enjoys her company and has tendency to call her miss. As such Wendy has great trust in Shizune, as she was confident she would find Bisca and Alzack Connell. Coalition Baraggan Louisenbarn 'Other' Grandeeney 'Powers and Abilities' As a Dragon Slayer, trained by an actual dragon, Wendy is a naturally powerful wizard. In spite of being less violent then her fellow Dragon Slayers, Wendy is one of two Dragon Slayers who has been stated to have limitless potential along with Rogue Cheney, which puts them with the Acts of Order in terms of potential power. Chitsujo, the founder of the Allied Forces and one of the strongest characters in the series, even stated that she has the potential to surpass most of the fighters in the Allied Forces because of her particular brand of magic. Wendy has certainly shown herself to have that kind of potential, having defeated Gedatsu, a priest under the command of the former god of Skypeia, Eneru. Later, during the Mt. Hakobe Arc, Wendy easily defeated Nirgge Parduoc, a Fraccion under the command of Baraggan Louisenbarn, the 2nd Espada. Her power when dealing the finally blow was enough to terrify Charlotte Chulhorne, another Fraccion under Baraggan's command. Chulhorne, later commented that her power was as great as his leaders'. She later in the same battle matched a Haki Powered attack from Vice Admiral Bastille which impressed the later and most impressive is that she able fight on par and nearly defeat Baraggan Louisenbarn. However, despite her feats the World Government has placed a 30,000,000 beri bounty on her, (probably due to their belief that she is a mere child with power). 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: After being given more spells by the memory of her mother Grandeeney Wendy has gained a great boost in Magic Power. The level of her magic power was enough to impress her commander Byakuya Kuchiki and even Onoki who one of the Kage, who is older and has more experience then her was stuned by it by her Magic Power. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) : Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same type of Magic as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic also allows her to heal people with the gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon. Her proficiency in healing allows her to use even just a kiss to heal other people and she can counteract other Magic. Her Magic also has support spells, which can increase attack power and speed, to both herself and her others. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. Her Magic was also able to counter the fast aging effects of Baraggan's Respira, due to her Magic utilizes with wind, being one of the few sources that does not age. * Vernier (瞬足, バニーア Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. * Sky Dragon's Wing Attack (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. * Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. * Armor (アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. * Dues Virtute: * Deus Eques: '''By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. * '''Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): Through the aid of Porlyusica, Wendy was able to learn two secret arts that her foster Dragon mother, Grandeeney, failed to teach to her. ** Shattering Light: Sky Drill (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen) : A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. * Sky Dragon Iron Fist: * Sky Dragon's Claw (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. * Sky Dragon Heavenly Sphere: * Sky Dragon Wave Wind: '''Wendy swings her hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado. * '''Sky Dragon Whirlwind: Ultimate Heavenly Purification: Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu) : Like all Dragon Slayers Wendy is able to enter her Dragon Force Form. In this form Wendy's hair and eyes turns pink. She gain white feather scales that appear and smaller ones on her hands and feet. *'Enhanced Speed': Through the use of Dragon Force, Wendy was shown to have improved her speed *'Enhanced Endurance': With the help of Dragon Force, Wendy was also shown to have greater physical stamina. *'Sky Dragon Queen Tempest Fist:' * Sky Dragon Queen's Roar: 'Trivia' Category:Fairy Tail Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Team Natsu Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Medics Category:Immense Power Category:Hybrid Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Student Category:Slayers Category:4th Fleet Category:Musicians/Singers Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World